


A Promise for a Later Date

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony offers to off General Ross for Bruce no questions asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise for a Later Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> written for the 6/12/14 comment fic over at LJ. The prompt was "Say the word and s/he will be dead."

“Say the word, Bruce,” Tony suddenly blurted out and thus breaking the companionable silence that always enveloped them when they worked together. “Ross will be decomposing in an unmarked grave this time tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Tony,” Bruce replied with a warm smile. He wasn’t certain what caused Tony to suggest what he did, but Bruce had learned early on in their friendship that it was best to just humor Tony.

“I mean it.”

“I know you do,” Bruce quietly countered. “As nice as the thought may be, I don’t need anyone fighting my battles for me.”

Tony snorted in derision. “Did I say anything about fighting your battles for you? No. I would take Ross out as a favor to the human race.”

“Oh?”

“Keep him from further contaminating the gene pool.”

“Are you implying my fiancé is a contamination?”

“No!” Tony strongly objected in the face of Bruce’s accusation. “I love Betty. She is a beautiful, incredibly smart woman. She is blessed that she took after her mother instead of her father.”

Bruce nodded and returned to his experiment.

Tony sighed when he realized that he had said something insensitive. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I really stuck my foot in it this time, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but your heart was in the right place,” Bruce agreed not bothering to look up and see the relief spread across Tony’s face at his words.

“Okay,” Tony said. “If were good, I’m going to get out of here for awhile. Give you some peace and quiet.”

“Were good,” Bruce said finally looking up. “And since you’re going out, pick me up a gyro from that vegan restaurant near the MoMA.”

“As you wish,” Tony said with a chuckle and left before his mouth could get him into more trouble with his science bro.


End file.
